The present invention relates generally to computer software. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for customizing and personalizing a home page in a network computing environment, such as the Internet.
Generally, a user accesses a network, or other software application, from an entry point such as a main menu or starting page. In the case of the Internet, this starting page generally is referred to as a “home page”. In this context, a “home page” is a browser compatible file or Uniform Resource Locator (URL) address, that is displayed upon initiation of the browser by a user. In other words, the home page is the starting point for a user's network browsing experience and provides users with the ability to connect to any application, from any device, over any network connection.
Traditionally, a home page is designed, populated and provided by an entity other than the individual user. Such home page providers typically include Internet Service Providers (ISPs), business organizations (e.g., the user's place of employment), or one of various portal services, such as America On Line (AOL) or Yahoo. Home pages provided by such entities generally are uniform among users and restrict connection to those applications or web sites particularly selected by the providing ISP, portal, or business. As such, while the user has some ability to personalize their home page, this ability is limited.
As the world of business moves into the global electronic marketplace, organizations require advanced automated business content management systems to enhance productivity and improve their operations by empowering their personnel to quickly access information. While the need for personal access to information varies for an individual user, the end result remains the same. Regardless of whether network use is business or personal, users require a system and method that permits the customization of their “window” to the world of information. In other words, users are increasingly in need of a system and method for personalizing their home page to allow faster, easier access to information.
Existing modes of personalization, in the context of a web browser, permit users to quickly access previously designated URLs in order to open web sites of interest. Depending upon the particular browser being used, these collections of previously designated sites are referred to as “favorites” or “bookmarks”. In either case, to access a particular pre-designated web site, a user selects an identifier for the site, typically from a listing or grouping of names or icons. Subsequently, the browser window being displayed is replaced with an information page associated with the newly selected site. The exchange is site for site and extra effort is required if the user desires to have multiple sites or windows displayed simultaneously.
From sports to stock quotes, weather forecasts to directions, people turn to the Internet to research new ideas and/or stay informed about the world around them. Portals and content managed home pages permit increased access and consolidation of topical information so as to attract more users. As previously noted, various sources of information are consulted by a typical individual, thus it has become critical that each of these information sources be brought together in one cohesive and convenient manner regardless of where they are located and without some artificial limitation that is imposed by the portal, ISP, or other provider organization. More importantly, the ability for individuals to customize this environment to suit their needs, thus enabling focused and more efficient utilization of a browser or other method of information access, has taken on increased significance.
Accordingly, a system and method are needed which do more than simply improve the way information is accessed but which also revolutionize the way that people work. More particularly, a system and method which permits increased home page customization is needed. Further, a system and method are needed which facilitate more efficient access to multiple applications from a user's home page.